Mukuro Rokudo
|-|Present= |-|10 years later= Summary Mukuro Rokudo (六道 骸, Rokudō Mukuro) is the Kokuyo Arc's primary villain. Later on, he becomes Tsuna's Mist Guardian. Portrayed as the series' first primary antagonist, Mukuro Rokudo is introduced as a 15-year-old (former) Mafia criminal and the leader of the Kokuyo Gang, which consists of heinous criminals who have recently escaped from an Italian prison. However, later on in the series, he takes on a more supportive role for the series' main characters, becoming somewhat of an ally rather than an enemy, though he prefers to not consider himself as one of their allies and avoids any involvement with the Mafia due to his past. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | High 7-A | 6-C | At least High 6-C | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B Name: Mukuro Rokudo Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Male Age: 15 at present, 25 at the future Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Varia Arc= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Trident user, Illusion Creation, Hypnosis, Perception Manipulation, Invisibility, Can summon and control deadly animals such as poisonous snakes or wild dogs, Possession of multiple bodies (Possess those who attack with their trident), Can increase his stats via Realm of Demons and Realm of Humans, Ice Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Can see through Illusions and reveal the nature of attacks, Perception Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense presence of Chrome and know when she's in danger), Resistance to Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Possession (All of illusionists have protection against illusions) |-|Choice Arc= All previous abilities, Heat Manipulation via Dying Will Flames, Can see the weaknesses and the status of an enemy, Limited Reality Warping via Real Illusions, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Dying Will Flame and killing intent of others), Forcefield Creation, Extrasensory Perception Negetion (Can use illusion to fool characters in verse who can sense Dying Will Flame and killing intent of others), Precognition Negetion (Should be on higher level of illusionist than Torikabuto, who able to fool Tsuna' Hyper Intuition), Likely Resistance to Power Nullification |-|Inheritance Ceremony Arc= All previous abilities on an enhanced scale |-|Curse of the Rainbow Arc= All previous abilities on an enhanced scale (except for regeneration), Enhanced Reality Warping via Reality Illusion Gloves Attack Potency: Town level (Fought and defeated Mammon) | Large Mountain level (Should be comparable to Hibari. Held a fight against members of Real Funeral Wreaths for awhile) | Island level (As a holder of an Original Vongola Ring, he should be able to overpower all the Real Funeral Wreaths. Also shouldn't be much weaker than Tsuna) | At least Large Island level (As he always be the rival of Hibari, he should be comparable to him) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Defeated two Vindices when combined power with Chrome) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Mammon) | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Town Class | Large Mountain Class | Island Class | At least Large Island Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class Durability: Town level | Large Mountain level | Island level | At least Large Island level | At least Small Country level, likely Country level. Higher with Reality Illusion Glove (Can create hard cover or turn himself to be hard materials to defense himself from opponent's attack) Stamina: Extremely high, Can fight after going 10 years without moving his body. Range: Extended melee range with Trident, Thousands of kilometers with illusion technique (Can use illusion to create Chrome's inner organs in Japan while he was imprisoned at Italy). Standard Equipment: |-|Varia Arc and later= *'Trident:' The main weapon of Mukuro. The trident was used for hand-to-hand combat and to aid them in their illusions. It can tear into others' illusions with its three spikes. Mukuro also used his Trident to create a "pact" between whomever he wished to use his Secon Realm. OOG_Mukuro.png|Mukuro and his trident. |-|Choice Arc= *'Vongola Mist Ring:' Special ring for current Mist Guardian of Vongola. Mukuro is capable of releasing Mist Dying Will Flames to open his Box Weapons. *'Box Weapon: Gufo di Nebbia (Mist Owl):' Named Mukurou. The Mist Flames it releases from its wings enhance Mukuro's and Chrome's illusionary abilities. **'Cambio Forma: Daemon Spade's Devil Lens:' A weapon initially used by the First Generation Mist Guardian, Daemon Spade. The Vongola Mist Owl transforms into a set of three Lenses with wings on each lens. These Lenses enable the user to see through Illusions and reveal the nature of attacks. It also grants Mukuro the additional ability to see the weaknesses and the status of an enemy. Mukuro_(Vongola_Box).png|Gufo di Nebbia aka Mukurou Mukuro's_Cambio_Forma.png|Cambio Forma: Daemon Spade's Devil Lens |-|Inheritance Ceremony Arc and later= *'Earring of the Mist Version X:' The upgraded Vongola Mist Ring created specifically to suit Mukuro Rokudo, and is one of seven Vongola Gear. *'Mukurou Version X:' Previously Gufo di Nebbia ver. Vongola is the Animal Box Ring, was merged with the Vongola Rings, Mukurou is now a part of the Earring of the Mist. However, it can still manifest outside of the ring, like all the other Box Animals. **'Cambio Forma Version X:' After Mukuro upgraded his Vongola Ring with his Dying Will Flame, his Box Weapon gained the ability to transform his Trident through Cambio Forma Version X, transforming it into a khakkhara surrounded by rings of text. When Mukuro uses this khakkhara, his Six Paths of Reincarnation eye multiplies takes shape outside and surrounds the enemy with numerous eyes that are in all six paths. Mukuro is able to utilize extremely powerful illusions that are even capable of deceiving Daemon Spade's Devil Lens. The spear tips on the ring can also extend to stab through enemies. Mukuro's_Cambio_Forma_Version_Vongola_Gear.png|Cambio Forma version X |-|Curse of the Rainbow Arc= *'Reality Illusion Glove:' A pair of gloves that Verde created that can turn illusions into actual, solid things. However, the illusion will slowly start to disappear and will fully disintegrate after a day. Reality_Illusion_Glove.jpg|Mukuro wearing Reality Illusion glove Intelligence: Very intelligent Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Varia Arc and later= *'Illusion:' Mukuro was the first person who showed the power of illusions. He uses his psychic powers to make their enemy feel, see, hear, or smell things that aren't there. Basically, every illusion is dealt with through the mind. In the case of a first-class Illusionist, it's possible to even kill the enemy with illusions. For example, create an illusion of lava erupting, make opponents believed it was real for one second and make them burn. However, if the enemy is aware that they are experiencing an illusion, it will have no effect on them and does not exist. Normal illusions take control of fear and force other people to be afraid. **'Real Illusion:' Normally, illusions are illusions that the Illusionist puts in the mind of one person, but Real Illusions are illusions that are put on reality and have an actual existence and mass. When Mukuro uses their illusions with the power of Mist Flames' Construction characterization, they will create Real Illusions. This would make it possible for their Illusion to be experienced in reality. The difference between Real Illusions and normal Illusions is difficult to distinguish. Real illusions can also physically harm people. *'Six Paths of Reincarnation:' He claims that his body has gone through all six paths to Hades, granting him six powerful skills, each named after the six paths. As he uses a certain skill, the kanji of the number referring to the path where the skill is obtained appears on his right red eye. **'The Realm of Hell:' Also known as the Naraka Path, is represented by the kanji numeral "一" (one). Mukuro grants the power to create real illusions capable of manifesting in the physical/real world. This power is a form of reality-warping, but the illusion must be preconceived before the power manifests. **'The Realm of Hungry Ghosts:' Also known as the Preta Path, is represented by the kanji numeral "二" (two). Mukuro grants the power to use the skills of others. When Mukuro is possessing a person's body, he is able to perfectly perform their signature moves. **'The Realm of Beasts:' Also known as the animal path, represented by the kanji numeral "三" (three). Mukuro grants the power to summon and control deadly animals such as poisonous snakes or wild dogs. **'The Realm of Demons:' Also known as the asura path, represented by the kanji numeral "四" (four). Mukuro grants an increase in combat capabilities. When using this path, Mist Flames surround Mukuro's right eye. **'The Realm of Humans:' Also known as the human path, represented by the kanji numeral "五" (five). It increases Mukuro's battle aura, thus strengthening him. It is considered to be the most dangerous of the six realms. When he using it, a type of aura resembling the Dying Will Flames then surrounds Mukuro's entire body. However, unlike the Dying Will Flame, Mukuro's aura, in and of itself, possesses no danger as it is simply a representation of Mukuro's fighting spirit. **'The Realm of Heavens:' Otherwise known as the Deva Path, is represented by the kanji numeral "六" (six). This grants Mukuro the power to possess and control others. The sixth realm also gives Mukuro the ability to project himself as a real illusion. |-|Choice Arc and later= *'Mist Flame:' The indigo flame that optimal to be used along with illusions. They are described as having a low density and weak offensive power. But its offensive use for make target to lose their sanity rather than their life. **'Construction:' The characteristic of the Mist Flame. It has the power to turn illusions into real illusions. Many illusionists use this characteristic of their Flame to boost the power of their techniques. |-|Curse of the Rainbow Arc= *'Genjū Gagaia (Intensely Real Illusion Beast - Corpse Eating Crows):' An attack used by Mukuro using his Reality Illusion Gloves. It forms ravenous crows that eat its opponents. The first time Mukuro tried this attack, he couldn't adjust it properly because it came out too powerful, and the birds exploded upon contact. **'Genjū Mugaia:' The technique that he can use when combining power with Chrome. It's a more powerful version of Genjū Gagaia. The technique creates six crows, with each crow having one of the symbols of the Six Paths of Reincarnation on their forehead. Genjuu_Gagaia.png|Genjū Gagaia Genjuu_mugaia_combo.png|Genjū Mugaia Key: Varia Arc '''| '''Choice Arc (Older Version) | With Original Vongola Ring (Older Version) | Inheritance Ceremony Arc | Curse of the Rainbow Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Trident Users Category:Staff Users Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Animal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Possession Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6